


Mozart

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Recovery from Hate Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equine therapy was their last option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozart

“I think I want to try riding today,” he spoke softly as his mother pulled into the ranch.

“Really?” She perked up and grinned at him as he smiled shyly.

The ranch had been a last ditch effort. After the dance Blaine completely shut down and nothing really brought him out of that dark place. They had tried desperately to get the best therapists they could but nothing seemed to work. 

Then one of his therapists recommended equine therapy. Blaine thought it was incredibly stupid at first. How could a horse help with getting beaten nearly to death? He was paired up with an older tan horse named Mozart and at first they just sat together. Then, he helped with feeding and brushing. 

The transformation was amazing. For the first time since the accident he was actually looking forward to something. The horse was gentle and patient and best of all he didn’t give Blaine that sad pitying look. He didn’t judge Blaine when he broke down and sobbed into his fur at the unfairness of it all. He just pressed his head into Blaine’s chest and shook patiently while he clung to him. 

Blaine had been nervous about actually riding Mozart but now that his injuries had healed he was willing to give it a try. 

Standing next to the horse made his stomach feel tight and his legs tremble slightly. Mozart looked so much bigger now that he was standing next to him and he wanted to refuse. Then he looked at Mozart and remembered how patient and calm the horse was. 

No more being scared. 

With some help, Blaine got himself up on Mozart. He got himself balanced and took the reins, taking in a deep breath. One of the therapists led him around the paddock for a bit and Blaine could hardly contain his emotions. 

This was a feeling he had never felt before. This huge animal could easily crush him but he didn’t It was almost overwhelming to put that much trust into something and to have that trust put back on him. He felt in control and powerful, not something he was accustomed to. 

For the first time since that dance he found himself smiling. 

He was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by awklaine: You should write something that has to do with Blaine and his love for horses. angsty, happy, cute… whatever you feel like!


End file.
